You're The Baby of the Family
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Unknown to Atem, Ishizu and Marik Ishtar have plans to bring his entire family from the afterlife to the modern world. The two parents and his 4 older brothers and 2 older sisters coo Atem to no end!
1. Chapter 1

You're The Baby of the Family

"Atem guess what?" Yugi screamed in the ex-pharaoh's ear while he was sleeping.

"What?" Atem replied sleepily in his morning voice, which came out raspy. His eyes started fluttering and was beginning to wake up from his slumber.

"I have something really great to tell you. It's about your family" Yugi replied, smiling.

"Really?" Atem answered back, not believing what he was hearing. He missed his parents a lot ever since he decided to stay with Yugi and his friends at the modern world 2 months ago. He often wondered if his family missed him also.

"Yeah Yami, Ishizu and Marik wanted to bring your parents and your siblings to the modern world. They all said that they missed you tons".

"What did you said? Siblings? I have them?" Atem questioned, not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, that is what I said. Is something wrong?"

"I never known that I have siblings before. Why am I learning about them now aibou?"

"You never found out that you have brothers and sisters?"

"No".

"Well now you do know. Ishizu said that the reason your parents hid the secret of you having 4 brothers and 2 sisters from you was because you were the only child born into royalty and the others didn't".

"So, I have 6 older siblings, then?"

"Yes Atem and that fact makes you the baby of the family".

"The baby? Erase that idea out of your head Yugi".

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want to be seen as the baby".

"But Atem, in your family you are the youngest. I know for a fact that the oldest sister is 28 and the younger brother, which is now the second youngest is now 24 years old".

"How do you know this Yugi?"

"I got a call on my cell from Marik a while ago about the arrangements he and Ishizu are on the verge of bringing your entire family today from their office at the Domino Museum".

"What? Today? What are we waiting for Yugi. let's go" Atem screamed, jumping from his bed as he was very anxious and excited at the same time to see his family after 5,000 years in solitude in the Millennium Puzzle.

"Okay Atem you have to get ready to meet your family after several thousand years separated. You can't leave the Game Shop in your pajamas".

"Oops, I forgot. I am very excited, that's all".

"Of course you are Atem, it's family you're going to see after all".

Atem quickly got ready. He ran to the small and cramped bathroom located down the hall, across from Yugi's bathroom to take a quick a shower.

'Oh Yami, I can't wait to meet your rather large family. But I got to wonder, where are they going to stay, or rather yet, live?' Yugi thought for a second.

After a few minutes, Atem came to the bedroom with just a towel cover his lower regions.

"Are you excited Atem?"

"Of course I am. I am going to see my family. Although I never knew I had siblings. I'm pretty sure I am going to be treated like a baby".

"I'm sure of that too Atem, Okay, I'm going to leave the room so that you could change".

"Thanks".

After Yugi left the room and closed the door after him, causing Atem to sigh.

'I cannot wait to see them. I wonder what would my older siblings would think of me as another add to the family. Oh well, they must get used it'.

"Goodbye Gramps" both Yami and Yugi said as they were preparing to see the Ishtars at the Domino Museum.

"Good luck you two. Especially to you Atem".

"Thanks".

With that said, the teens left on their way to the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk towards the museum was spent quiet. Atem's mind was filled with thoughts and memories he spent with his parents. But now that he has six older siblings, he doesn't understand why he was never told of this. As long as he can remember, he always wanted a brother or sister to play with. But since he was "an only child", he sometimes found himself lonely. He wanted to ask his parents why they hid the fact that indeed he had siblings all along from him.

"What are you thinking about Atem?"

"Just things. Why?"

"Because halfway, you're really look like you're thinking about something thoroughly. Hopefully it's not something bad Atem. Anyways, you don't seem overly excited to say".

"I am happy to see my parents. As for the others, I am doubting. I mean, I am not sure how they are going to react or me when I see them. I'm pretty sure it would be very awkward Yugi to be honest".

"Why are you saying that? Meeting your brothers and sisters would be weird? It should be a good moment for all of you. I wish I have a sister to begin with but I know that wish isn't going to happen but you Atem. You're very lucky to have six, let alone for them to be older than you".

Atem smiled at this comment and then looks down at his feet.

'I don't know about this'.

Finally they reached their destination, the Domino Museum.

"We are finally here" Yugi said.

Both teens went up the stairs to greet the waiting Ishtar siblings who were already there at the entrance.

"Good morning you two" Marik quickly said.

"Hey Malik, Ishizu" Yugi replied.

"Good day Yugi. My pharaoh, good to see you. Now, for the moment of truth. Please, follow me".

All four of them went to a small and secret room, sealed away at the end of the museum.

"So this is the room, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi, this is the room we are going to bring them here".

"But how?"

"Pharaoh, I have discovered a spell that promised to bring dead, loved ones from beyond the grave. This secret spell was written down in a secret book that is under my possession. Only a select few have the right to look at it. If it falls on the wrong hands, disaster will strike".

"So, are you going to use the spell now right?"

"Already did Yugi" Marik answered.

"What do you mean, already did?" Atem asked, his hope rising.

"Yes, pharaoh, this morning we used the spell and worked in our favor. Your family is now in the modern world. Both your parents and your older six siblings".

"In the past, did you knew I had them? You know, my brothers and sisters, Ishizu?"

"Yes,I knew but I had to swear to never tell you about it. Your father made me promise and I have kept it secret".

"I guess it was for a reason, right?" Atem asked her.

"Yes Pharaoh. Now, for the moment of truth, my king. Just on the other side of this door, lies your family".

"I can't wait to see them" Atem replied and Ishizu opened the door to reveal….


	3. Chapter 3

In this story, I will be calling Yami's m'om, Amtes, which I found is an Ancient Egyptian name. And I don't think the show ever mentions her, let alone what her name was other than Queen of Egypt.

And I am breaking this chapter into 2 parts. I am going to upload the 2nd part sometime tomorrow, Friday!

Atem's family were already waiting on the other side of the large door. Both adults, Akununkanon and Amtes, along with their 6 adult children.

"So Akun, we are going to see our youngest son right now, right?" Amtes asked, not believing that after so many centuries of separation, she is going to see her 'baby' as she would often say.

"Yes we are, darling. Although I don't know what his reaction would be when he sees that he has older siblings".

"Well we are going to found out and see".

Then, they see the door opening to reveal Ishizu on the other side.

"Hello, my queen and my pharaoh" she said, bowing before them.

"Good to see you too Ishizu" Amtes responded with a smile.

"I have a feeling I am going to have more fun in the modern world than I did back in Ancient Egypt" the oldest of the kids, Ahit, said. She looked like an older version of Mana except that she had longer, curly black hair and green eyes with profound freckles covering both her cheeks. Thoeries and Raia, who twin sister and brother who were both 27, were physically different. While Raia was white with brown eyes , Thoeries had tan skin and black colored eyes. Sabaf, 26, another male sibling, looked somewhat like Yami with the exception of the hair which was black and short and was more taller and muscular. Ranno, a sister of the age of 25, was also tall and fit. She had long and pin-straight hair with green eyes. Last but not least, Userhat, 24, was tall, muscular, tan skin with brown, short hair and with brown eyes.

"So, where is Atem at?" Userhat asked, impatient and eager to see his younger brother. He was more than happy to coo him to no end. He always wanted a younger brother because he hated to be once-youngest of the clan but now that Atem is 17, the role is off him.

"Atem, you can come in now" Ishizu said, looking out.

Atem, was was beyond nervous and overly excited to meet and see his family after centuries apart from each other, took a nervous glance at Yugi, who he saw that he gave a big grin at him.

He took a few nervous step towards the door where Ishizu was at.

Upon arriving, he saw his father and his mom first and ran off to hug them. And real tight.

"Oh my goodness. It's really you, son. I can't believe it. It's really you Atem. It's been a while" Akununkanon said, not believing that he's actually hugging and seeing his son in flesh and bone.

"Oh son, I can't believe it's you Atem. Although I passed during childbirth, I always knew that I will see you again as a young man. And now what happened?"

"I always asked dad about you" Atem said.

"You did?" Atmes asked.

"Yes, dear he always wanted to know something about the woman who gave him his life" Akununkaon replied.

Then, Atem turns to see six young adults nearby.

"So, you're Atem" Userhat commented, not actually believing that he has a younger brother,

"Uh, yes that is me" Atem replied, still the idea of having older siblings hasn't sinked in yet.

"I'm so happy to finally meet my younger brother already" Ranno said, quickly hugging Atem which he wasn't expecting.

"I'm glad to hear that" Atem replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes had passed when Atem spoke up, 'So where exactly all of you are staying at?"

Amtes replied to her son, "We'll see about that son. The best part of this is that you're now with us".

His father also answered "Atem, where are you staying at now?"

"With my hikari, Yugi Muto, whom solved the Millennium Puzzle years ago. The place is quite small but I like it there".

"That's great son. I wish I could meet him now" Amtes commented.

"Well, you're in luck mom because he came with me. Yugi, come in" Atem said and quickly came Yugi with a nervous smile. He quickly glanced around the place.

"So, you're Yugi Muto?" Raia questioned Yugi with a smile and approached the younger boy in front of her.

"Y-yes I am".

"Nice to meet you Yugi" Raia answered, extending her hand to shake hands with Yugi.

He took it nervously.

"So, what now mom?" Ranno asked Amtes.

"Well, I-" Amtes soon was interrupted by Ishizu who was witnessing the events in front of her.

"For your convenience, I have a place to accommodate such a large family in a nearby hotel for a few days while your new house is being finished. The house will be located near the Game Shop".

"For reals?" Yugi, shocked, questioned.

"Yes Yugi. What you just heard is already set in stone. Now, please your highness, we must set you in your hotel rooms as soon as possible".

"So they are staying nearby to the Game Shop?" Atem asked Ishizu.

"Yes, your new house is located just two blocks away."

"Thank you so much" Atem answered and went to hug Ishizu because he was beyond happy.

"Now son, come here" Akun said to Atem and smiled broadly at him.

"Son, you have no idea what this means to me, and for the rest of the family. To be together again after so many years apart. I am so proud to call you my son. I know what you went through with your group of friends these years and to know that there a few moments you had were not good but you took them well and surpassed".

"I know father and those moments were eating me alive but now everything's good."

"That is good to hear my son".

"I love you all" Atem said and his entire family hugged him in response.

A/N: I will post one last chapter soon.

Please read and review.


End file.
